Tonalidade Relativa
by F.F. Black
Summary: Esta era a única opção para consertar tudo. Chegar a um estágio de não serem mais os eternos reservas. HIATUS
1. Si Menor

**N/A:**_ Vocês devem estar pensando "que porra é essa de nome de fic?". Tá, depois de muito pensar, de pesquisar na Google algo que envolvesse música, encontrei isso que completa a idéia de que eu estava precisando a respeito de Glee e de tudo que possa envolver minha fic. Não sei explicar muito bem a vocês seu significado, maaaaassss só pesquisar na Google que você entende ^_^_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Si Menor * **

_Brittany ajeitou-se um pouco melhor no sofá, colocando as pernas em cima do assento enquanto mudava de canal, absorta nos próprios pensamentos. Uma jovem de aparentemente sete meses e meio de gravidez, acariciava a barriga, sentada a poucos metros da amiga que dava risada do programa dos Simpsons, onde ela olhava pensativa para fora da janela da sala._

_- Nossa, dou muita risada com eles! Você não, Q? - Brittany olha para trás esperando a resposta da amiga._

_- Quê? – ela perde o fio de seu pensamento com a pergunta da jovem Cheerio que ainda a olhava curiosa. – O que você disse?_

_- Se você gosta deles, de Futurama. – Quinn olha para a televisão. Via Homer Simpson bebendo uma cerveja no bar do Moe, arrotando em seguida._

_- É Os Simpsons, Britt. Não O Futurama. – Brittany que sorria, murchou voltando a olhar a televisão._

_- Mas é muito parecido... – ela disse baixinho._

_- Porque é do mesmo criador. – concluiu Quinn._

_Brittany concordou com a cabeça com uma expressão de entendimento na face. Quinn continuava olhando para a televisão, mas não prestava a atenção em nada que estava passando, estava tão distraída com o interior de sua mente que não podia decifrar o que Bart falava com Lisa naquele momento e do porquê de Brittany dar risada daquela cena, mas não deu muita importância. Pensava tanto em Finn naqueles meses próximos do nascimento de sua filha, que não teria idéia do que pudesse acontecer na hora em que sentiria toda a dor do parto e ele não estaria lá para segurar sua mão para acalmar toda sua tensão, do grito de incentivo que ele poderia fazer quando a criança estivesse na reta final de sair do ventre dela. Quinn fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça sorrindo ao imaginar a careta que ele pudesse fazer enquanto gritava em sinal de vibração positiva para ela não sentir tanta dor nos minutos finais de gravidez. Finn fazia falta. E Ela sentia isso. Sentia dor por tê-lo feito de tolo tanto tempo e assumir toda aquela mentira. Queria conversar com ele, dizer que sentia muito por tudo que ele passou, que não tivesse mágoa dela. Mas como?_

_- Você já teve medo de algo, Britt? – ela perguntou ainda vidrada na televisão sem foco._

_- Claro, Q! Tenho muitos medos. Tenho medo de não encontrar um namorado, de errar algum passo no treinamento da Sue e ela me xingar com os olhos esbugalhados até que eles saiam da cara dela._

_Quinn bufou._

_- Não esse tipo de medo, Brittany. _

_- Ah – ela começou. – Quando eu tinha nove anos, minha mãe quase me deu uma surra por eu ter quebrado o copo preferido dela, mas então eu corri até meu quarto, fechei a porta e me cobri até a cabeça com meu cobertor para me esconder. Sabe, ainda tenho medo da cara dela quando fica com raiva._

_- Sério? – Perguntou Quinn sem muita importância revirando os olhos, mas fez para não magoar tanto a amiga._

_- Sim. Depois disso, quando ela vem querer me bater, eu corro para meu quarto e me escondo. Aquele quarto é meu refúgio quando fico com medo ou paro para pensar em alguma coisa._

_Quinn piscou duas vezes, como se um lapso surgisse em sua mente, antes de pronunciar algo que fez Brittany levantar uma das sobrancelhas._

_- A praça. – Ela levantou de súbito, pegando sua blusa branca de frio._

_- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Brittany assustada. Quinn não respondeu – Mas você está grávida, não pode sair assim._

_- Exatamente, Brittany. Estou grávida, mas não estou com algum tipo de doença. – Abriu a porta e saiu, deixando a amiga com os olhos arregalados e sem nenhuma reação._

Angel of mercy

Anjo do perdão

How did you find me?

Como você me encontrou?

Where did you read my story?

Onde você leu minha história?

Pulled from the papers

Puxado dos papéis

Desperate and hardened

Desesperado e endurecido

Seeking a moment every fix

Procurando um momento em cada reparo

_Estava escuro pois já se passava das seis, mas as luzes das ruas estavam acesas para iluminar o ambiente. Sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, para onde virar, quantos passos dar. Mas não sabia o que dizer quando chegar. Os passos largos que dava a cansavam de uma forma gigantesca, o peso da barriga dava mais dificuldade para se locomover mais rápido, mas ela não se importava tanto. Ela parou para apreciar o lugar, aquele lugar onde tudo começou. E ela sabia que ele estaria lá porque, como ele sempre dizia, quando sentia medo se refugiava em algum lugar que ninguém o incomodaria e que pudesse se lembrar de coisas boas - e ter pedido ela em namoro naquela praça foi a melhor coisa que ele havia sentido em toda vida. _

_E ele estava realmente lá, mexendo com a bola de futebol americano com as mãos, sentado e apreciando os próprios pés como fazia sempre quando estava pensativo. Ela respirou fundo ainda ofegante e caminhou lentamente até ele._

_- Finn... – Ela sussurrou a poucos metros dele._

_O rapaz levantou assustado, ainda olhando para os pés. Estava muito machucado interiormente, Quinn via isso estampado em seu rosto. E a culpada era ela, inteiramente ela._

_- Sabia que você estaria aqui._

_Ele não respondeu. Colocou uma mão no bolso e com a outra segurou a bola de futebol firmemente, tinha uma expressão tão rude, tão séria que Quinn achou estranho por alguns segundos._

_- Se você não quiser que eu fique, vou entender claramente. – Terminou girando os calcanhares e caminhando devagar, deixando-o para trás._

_- Por que você fez isso comigo, Quinnie? –Escutou a voz de Finn ecoar em seus ouvidos. _

All I wanted to say

Tudo o que eu quis dizer

All I wanted to do

Tudo o que eu quis fazer

Is fall apart now

Desabou agora

All I wanted to feel

Tudo o que eu quis sentir

I wanted to Love

Que eu quis amar

It's all my fault now

É tudo minha culpa agora

A Tragedy I fear

Uma tragédia, eu tenho medo

_Quinnie. Esse era o nome dela, fato. Mas_ Quinnie _só saía dos lábios dele quando estava realmente magoado. E tudo que ela fez tinha sido mais que magoá-lo. Era uma mistura de dor e tristeza, como se algo tivesse sido arrancado dele e que não conseguiria mais ser reparado._

_Ela girou novamente seus calcanhares encarando-o. Ele levantou lentamente a cabeça para olhar no fundo dos olhos dela. Sim, ela podia ver perfeitamente a tristeza dele naqueles olhos castanhos._

_- Finn... - Ela disse novamente._

_- Por que, Quinnie? – Ele perguntou de novo._

_- Eu...Eu sinto muito. – Começou. Segurava a barriga com uma das mãos, sentia-se enjoada. – Queria que tivesse acontecido com você._

_- Mas foi com o Puckerman. – Ele concluiu. _

_Puckerman. Outra maneira de descrever o modo como ele se sentia. Esse não era o nome dele, claro. Na verdade era Noah, mas a maioria das pessoas o chamavam pelo sobrenome judeu: Puckerman ou Puck para muitos. E para Finn, _Puckerman _era a maneira que se dirigia a Puck quando estava, não magoado, mas irritado. E ela percebeu que quando ele disse isso, uma raiva crescente pairou sobre ele._

_- Eu sinto muito, Finn._

_- Você não tem idéia – Ele voltou, ignorando as palavras dela. – Você_ realmente _não faz a_ mínima _idéia do que eu to sentindo por dentro – ele tirou a mão do bolso e depositou-a em seu peito, na região certa onde estava o coração._

_Ela sorriu por dentro, contente por ele ter acertado finalmente a região certa onde o coração ficava._

_- Eu nunca quis te machucar._

_- Mas você fez pior do que isso... – Apertava ainda mais seu peito como se uma dor descomunal o envolvesse. - To sentindo como se tivesse levado uma surra. Jamais pensei em fazer algo assim com você._

_- Eu estava bêbada. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. –Porém essa não tinha sido uma frase correta, pois a confusão que sentia em relação a Noah a incomodava o tempo todo._

_- Isso não justifica nada._

_- Me perdoa. – Ela colocou a mão em seu coração também. Estava tão acelerado que não conseguia descrever se havia parado ou ainda estava pulsando._

_- Estou tão....sei lá. – Ele concluiu balançando a cabeça meio atordoado._

_- Por favor... – Ela insistiu._

_- Como posso perdoar alguém que mentiu tanto para mim? Eu amei essa garotinha, Quinnie – e apontou para a barriga dela. – Como se ela fosse minha. – E apontou para si mesmo com violência. – Como se ela fosse nossa. A nossa garotinha. – Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dele, seguida por uma outra que desceu ainda mais rápido._

_O bebê mexeu na barriga dela. Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha, pois a criança nunca havia chutado tão forte daquele jeito. Um vazio no peito surgiu do nada. Como ela queria que ele a perdoasse? Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto uma lágrima solitária descia delicadamente sobre seu rosto angelical._

Angel of mercy

Anjo do perdão

How did you find me?

Como você me encontrou?

How did you pick me up again?

Como você me escolheu novamente?

Angel of mercy

Anjo do perdão

How did you move me?

Como você me moveu?

Why am I on my feet again?

Por que estou sob meus pés novamente?

And I see you

E eu te vejo

_- Nós podemos recomeçar. – Ela sugeriu aflita, sabendo da resposta dele._

_- Como ela está? – Apontou novamente para a barriga dela, ignorando suas palavras de novo._

_Quinn olhou para a própria barriga e para sua mão que a segurava._

_- Está bem – respondeu. – Chuta muito, mas a médica disse que isso é natural._

_- Sete meses e meio, não é? – Ele indagou. _

_Ela se impressionou e voltou-se para ele._

_- Você está contando?_

_Novamente ele não respondeu, voltou seus olhares para uma árvore próxima._

_- Ainda não associei a idéia de que ela não é minha filha._

_Ela ficou boquiaberta. Não pensava que ele estaria tão próximo daquela criança assim._

_- Sabe... Foi exatamente aqui que te pedi em namoro. – Ele comentou distraído, girando seus olhos para encarar em volta._

_Ela sorriu, também distraída lembrando do momento em que ele parou em sua frente, com seu jeito desajeitado de ser, tocando em sua face e dizendo as palavras que os uniram naquele momento. Outra lágrima caiu discretamente dos olhos dela, deixando registrado que ela destruiu tudo aquilo que eles viveram._

I Fell you

Eu sinto você

Before just the daylight

Antes do dia nascer

Come and I stand by

E eu ir descansar

Waiting to catch the quickest plane

Esperando para embarcar no avião mais veloz

Flying to nowhere

Voar para lugar nenhum

Is better than somewhere

É melhor do que algum lugar

That's where I've been and nothing's changed

Isso é onde eu sempre estive, e nada mudou

_- Eu gosto de você ainda, Quinn. E não vou negar isso porque estaria enganando a mim mesmo. – Ele virou para encará-la. Outra lágrima caiu dos olhos dele, assim como dos dela também. Envergonhado, ele abaixa a cabeça para apreciar o chão._

_O coração dela apertou ao ouvir aquilo. Como ele conseguiria ainda gostar de alguém que o destruiu quase que completamente? E como esse monstro que o destruiu ainda pode gostar dele também?_

_- Perdoe por tudo que eu fiz..._

_Finn inspirou e expirou profundamente ainda sério e tentando conter outras lágrimas que teimavam em cair._

_- Eu gosto demais de você, Finn. – Ela sussurrou, mas o suficiente para ele ouvir. – Será que podemos nos apaixonar outra vez?_

_Houve um silêncio repentino. Ela o olhava em busca de alguma resposta e ele ainda olhava para baixo. A bola de futebol que ele segurava foi solta delicadamente até cair no gramado verde e fofo e, sem esperar, ele correu em busca de seus lábios, segurando sua nuca e tomando o cuidado para não machucá-la com aquele movimento brusco. Tocou sua barriga suavemente e ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele. O bebê chutou novamente, ainda mais pesado do que antes, e Finn pode sentir, assim como Quinn também sentiu. Juntos._

I'm so lost in you

Estou perdido em você

A tragedy seemed to be over now

Parece que uma tragédia terminou agora

A tragedy it seemed to be

Uma tragédia que parecia ser

_E sorriram entre o beijo, permanecendo ali, parados, desfrutando aquele momento. Os três._

- E então? – Começou.

- Então o que? – Ele parecia inquieto de estar lá.

- Oras! Não vai me dizer que não sabe por que está aqui? – Era como se fosse a pergunta mais cretina num momento tão óbvio.

- Sei lá. Foi você que me chamou até aqui. É você que tem que me explicar. – Cruzou os braços, encostando relaxadamente na cadeira, virando para o lado, apreciando um bolinho de chocolate na cantina.

- Claro. – Ela abaixou os olhos para o tubo de catchup a sua frente. – Eu vejo que não consegue parar de olhar pra ela. – Concluiu como se aquilo estivesse estampado na cara dele para todo mundo ver.

- Quê? – Ele virou para ela.

- Sei que ama a Quinn, Noah.

- Não é ela. É o bebê. – Atacou na cara dela uma coisa que poderia obter mais lógica.

- Ok. Não é só a preocupação de como ele irá se mexer na barriga dela ou que tipo de doença genética ele poderá ter quando nascer – já que aliança de judeus com não-judeus pode acarretar numa doença hereditária cham...

- Tá, Tá. – Interveio ele sem dar muita importância.

- A questão é: Não é apenas se o bebê vai estar bem, mas sim se a [i]mãe[/i] vai estar. Portanto, de acordo com as análises observadas e seguindo as regras conclusivas disso, você pode até ter um laço afetivo pelo bebê na barriga dela, mas em primeiro lugar é por [i]ela[/i], pela Quinn. Logo, você a ama. – Sua expressão de como se aquela conclusão fosse tão lógica, o deixou ainda mais impaciente.

- Vai dar uma de psicóloga, Rachel? - Se desvencilhou do encosto da cadeira. – Por que não sou o único com problemas aqui, já que depois que o Finn ter rompido com a Quinn, ele nem sequer te chamou para tomar um sorvete.

Ela ficou séria por longos minutos.

- Ele estava machucado por descobrir toda a verdade...

- Verdade essa que você mesma se deu o trabalho de dizer...

- A qual eu nunca teria a coragem de compactuar com essa mentira, que continuou em andamento porque você, ou ela, não tiveram a [i]coragem[/i] de dizer. Mas eu não a culpo, afinal, ela o escolheu para compartilhar sua vida e a do bebê, sabendo que ele era um meio dela se sentir segura. – Suas últimas palavras foram ditas em som meio dégradé.

- Ele nunca será seu, Rachel, entenda isso. – Disse Puck em um tom visivelmente claro.

_A sala de ensaios estava vazia por ser uma hora da tarde e a aula começaria às três. Rachel entrou, como de costume, para aquecer seu tom soprano ou outro tipo de tom, assustando-se ao ver Finn sentado em frente à bateria, revirando a mochila a procura de, supostamente, suas baquetas. Ela sorriu meio sem jeito quando ele percebeu sua presença e sorriu também._

_- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou sentindo o coração pulsar rapidamente, absorvendo a idéia de que eles estavam lá, sozinhos._

_- Pensei em treinar um pouco mais cedo – deu uma batida singela em um dos pratos com as duas baquetas – e tocar bateria._

_Rachel assentiu com a cabeça, colocou a mochila no chão, próxima ao piano e caminhou em direção a ele._

_- Então assim você pode me ajudar a ensaiar. – Ela afirmou colocando-se ao seu lado._

_- Opa, – Finn levanta as duas baquetas para o alto, preparando-se – é só dizer quando Quinn! – Em instantes Finn percebe o que disse e baixou as baquetas lentamente até a altura de suas coxas._

_Rachel, que sorria timidamente, emudeceu, baixando a cabeça como se tivesse levado um tapa._

_- Você não a esqueceu, não é? – Dizia segura de si, permanecendo séria e de cabeça baixa._

_- Não é exatamente assim, Rachel... – Começou ele, olhando para o bumbo a sua frente. – Estou muito confuso com o que estou sentindo._

_Ela irritou-se, virando abruptamente, mais séria do que antes._

_- Como você pode se sentir assim a respeito de uma pessoa que fez tudo o que fez? Será que você não vê? – Sentia-se tão inconformada com toda aquela situação que, se tivesse coragem naquele momento, daria-lhe um tapa semelhante àquele dia em que descobriu que foi enganada por....Por Finn, quando ele a havia ludibriado, levando-a ao boliche, tentando fazer com que ela voltasse ao Glee Club. Como ela tinha a coragem de gostar de alguém que a enganou uma vez? Apesar dela entender que ele estava sendo pressionado por toda aquela situação de paternidade. Tá, Rachel havia desconsiderado esse fato do passado e considerado o fato de que ele tinha motivos para fazer aquilo. Um ato maduro da parte dele, e que fez seu coração pulsar ainda mais quando este se aproximava. Mas não, naquele momento ela teve a vontade de socar-lhe o rosto para tentar acordá-lo._

_- Nós tivemos momentos felizes, não tem como esquecer isso de uma hora para outra. – Respondeu ele, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa. – Não consigo olhar para ela sem ter vontade de chorar, mas também não consigo parar de pensar nela. – Explicou._

_Rachel virou para o lado, não queria que ele a visse chorar, tinha vergonha de sentir toda aquela humilhação dentro dela sair. Mas não, ele sentiu. Sentiu a ponto de ficar incomodado por ter dito aquilo._

_- Olhe, me desculpe. –Ele levantou, deixando as baquetas no chão, andando até ela. – Estou confuso com tudo, minha cabeça está uma bagunça. Eu só quero... Ficar bem..._

_Rachel não disse uma única palavra. Afastou-se dele, andando em direção ao seu material deixado próximo à porta, reuniu-o em seus braços rumando até a porta de entrada e saída da sala._

_- Mas só consigo ficar bem perto de você. – Terminou._

_Rachel parou, ainda com os materiais nas mãos, olhando para trás. Queria encarar-lhe os olhos depois de ter escutado aquilo. Naquele momento ela teve certeza. Finn gostava de Quinn. Mas também gostava dela._

_- Só preciso pensar um pouco...Tentar esquecer tudo que está dentro de mim, entende? Não sei explicar muito isso, mas...Mas é isso. – Finn parou por alguns minutos ficando perdido em seus próprios pensamentos._

_Foi então que ela teve outra certeza. Ela e Finn eram parecidos a respeito do amor, pois você não escolhe quem ama, apenas...Ama. Ignorando alguns fatos, colocando-se no lugar da pessoa, imaginando positivo a respeito do problema que esta ocasionou, compreendendo o porquê dela ter feito aquilo._

_O amor, você – simplesmente - ama e ponto final._

-Você não sabe de nada, Noah. – Enfatizou ela. Puck revirou os olhos sem se importar com a resposta. – Mas não vim aqui para falar com você sobre isso. Vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

A expressão sem importância mudou para uma de curiosidade e seriedade.

- Que proposta? – Agora o sorriso de malícia surgiu com tanta rapidez, quando este se aproximou lentamente do rosto de Rachel, que conseguiu sentir o hálito quente vindo dele, porém ela permanecia ali, sem mover um músculo. Com firmeza ela o afastou com uma das mãos, se recompondo suavemente da posição em que estava.

- Você quer a Quinn, não quer? - Disse baixinho para que só ele pudesse ouvir. – E eu quero o Finn. Sugiro que eles nos vejam juntos.

- Então posso reviver aqueles momentos que tive com você? – Se ajeitou um pouco melhor na cadeira para apreciar ainda mais seu rosto com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios.

Rachel revirou os olhos enojada com tamanha ridicularidade da parte dele.

- Não pense que estou realmente [i]gostando[/i] da idéia. – Acrescentou ela, fazendo com que abaixasse a sobrancelha. - Só acho que assim poderíamos causar ciúmes a eles, já que voltaram a namorar. – relembrou um pouco cabisbaixa.

"E por que eu aceitaria uma proposta vindo dela?", pensou.

_Os verdes seguiram os claros cabelos dela, da mesma forma que seguiram sua pele branca e suave como a de um Anjo. Mas anjos podem se transformar em demônios. E ele sabia disso, já que essas duas características se misturavam no ser de Quinn Fabray. Roupas e fisionomias de anjo, porém personalidade, rispidez e malícia de um demônio. Mas ali, parada, sentada em um canto semi-isolado do New Directions, com as mãos apoiadas naquela barriga perceptível de grávida, fez perceber que ela havia deixado algumas de suas características de demônio para dar lugar à sensibilidade e tristeza de um anjo que não conseguia mais subir aos céus e sentir-se acolhido perto de seus semelhantes. _

_Sim, Quinn Fabray estava despedaçada e Puck sabia disso mais do que qualquer um quando olhava para ela a cada minuto que iniciava os ensaios._

_Mas ele não conseguia ficar lá, sentado sem fazer nada, só apreciando sua expressão entristecida, separada dos outros que tentavam distraí-la diante daqueles acontecimentos ocorridos, – com exceção de Finn que desviava o olhar quando passava ao seu lado – procurando alternativas para ficarem próximos a ela ou conversarem poucas palavras – apesar dela dar muitas respostas atravessadas quando eles tentavam puxar algum tipo de assunto que não era de seu interesse ou que incomodava._

_"Talvez seja o motivo deles recuarem um pouco.", pensou o rapaz._

_Mas não podia deixar ela lá, encolhida naquele canto. Essa não era a Quinnie que conheceu._

_- Hey. – Ele disse caminhando lentamente até ela._

_Ela não respondeu, continuou a olhar para o piano pensativa._

_- Sei que você não quer muita conversa comigo e eu entendo isso. Mas não agüento te ver assim, Quinnie._

_- E como você quer que eu fique? – Ela voltou-se para ele suavemente. – Fingindo que nada aconteceu, é isso? _

_Ele abaixou a cabeça pensativo._

_- Só quero...Só quero te ver bem. Só isso. – Respondeu, sentindo um aperto forte em seu peito. – Quero ficar perto de você, será que não entende?_

_- E ficar transando com outras quando eu ficar sem vontade de transar? – Bufou baixinho, balançando a cabeça inconformada. – Não sou seu cachorrinho, Puck._

_E aquilo bateu como luva na cara dele. Se ele não tivesse essa vontade insaciável por sexo, mulheres e diversão! Teria que mudar muito para conseguir o respeito de Quinn de volta – mesmo ele sabendo que ela nunca confiou muito nele._

_- Eu perdi tudo. – Começou ela. – Perdi a confiança do Finn, a segurança que ele me passava. Tudo.– Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente._

_Finn. Sempre a merda do Hudson. Será que ele possuía algum mel, feitiçaria ou sei-lá-o-que para conseguir conquistar todas que ele se sentiu atraído? – Sim, ele havia se sentido atraído pela patética – patricinha – com – roupas – da - avó, Rachel Berry. – Porém, acreditou que era a inocência de Finn que conseguia dar esse efeito nas garotas. Aquele meio termo de inocência que tinha, com uma pitada de trapalhadas, seriedade e ignorância. E apesar de tudo, Quinn gostava disso._

_-Gah. – irritou-se ele. – O que ele tem que eu não tenho?_

_Quinn respirou fundo com os olhos fechados._

_- Fidelidade. – Respondeu._

_Ele voltou a olhar pensativo para ela. Fidelidade. Era isso que ele não conseguiria ter, mesmo se ele quisesse. Porra, como ele não conseguia fazer isso por ela? Precisava mostrar isso de alguma forma para ela, para que com isso ela conseguisse vê-lo com outros olhos – aqueles mesmos olhos de quando ela o chamou para servir de babá para os filhos da irmã da Mrs. Schue._

_- Quero cuidar de nós três, Q. Me dê alguma chance. – Insistiu ele._

_- Fidelidade, Puck. É algo difícil de se conquistar...E queria muito isso em você. – E saiu, levantando-se com dificuldade, dirigindo-se aos companheiros do Glee Club, ao lado de Brittany, deixando Puck envolvido em seus próprios pensamentos._

_Então ele concluiu. Quinn gostava de Finn pela fidelidade, confiança e segurança que ele passava. E isso era algo que Puck precisava fazer para não perder Quinn definitivamente. Para não perder o resto do amor que ela tinha por ele – pois sabia disso. Sentia isso vindo dela quando se encontravam e aquele calor invadia o corpo de ambos._

- E então? – Perguntou Rachel encarando aqueles olhos verdes fixos aos castanhos dela.

- Fechado.

* * *

***Si Menor:**(abreviatura no sistema europeu Si m e no sistema americano Bm) é a tonalidade que consiste na escala menor de si, e contém as notas si, dó , ré, mi, fá , sol, lá e si. A sua armadura contém dois sustenidos. A sua tonalidade relativa é ré maior, e a sua tonalidade paralela é si que si menor está estreitamente vinculado a ré maior, uma tonalidade muito comum, não é tão usada como tonalidade principal na música clássica. Si não é uma corda ou um harmónico natural em nenhum instrumento, excepto em alguns contrabaixos com 5 cordas com uma corda extra de si música barroca, si menor foi considerada como a tonalidade do «sofrimento passivo».É uma tonalidade comum na música rock, folk, country e outros estilos guitarrísticos.

COMPOSIÇÕES:_"Hitchin' a Ride" - Green Day;"Hurt" - Nine Inch Nails; "Hotel California" - The Eagles; "Kryptonite" - 3 Doors Down; "Last Resort" - Papa Roach E OUTROS._


	2. Si Maior

Os dedos tocaram firmemente um do outro envolvendo, assim, um entrelace. Mexeu os cabelos no ritmo do vento enquanto sorria timidamente ao lado dele que sorria também sem mostrar os dentes . Olhavam a multidão de alunos que ora depositavam seus materiais nos armários dos corredores ora andavam em sentidos diversos. Ajeitou a sainha pregueada em tons de verde e preto, soltando-se suas mãos entrelaçadas com as dele para ser enlaçado em seu braço forte, obtendo um contraste de suas roupas com as dele de uniforme vermelho com o símbolo da William McKinley High School, visto pelos olhos da maioria que encontrava-se ali, aquela imagem era a total diferença entre o popular e o impopular.  
Passaram ao lado de Karofsky, que conversava com um de seus amigos do futebol, parando em meio a uma frase que concluísse suas idéias para certificar de que estava vendo certo e se aquilo era algum tipo de miragem, cutucou seu companheiro apontando para o casal que passou entre eles, fazendo sinal de negação e sorrindo maliciosamente ainda incrédulos com o que acabaram de ver. Fechou o armário as suas costas e rumou em sentido contrário a eles.

Puck endireitou sua jaqueta e puxou a alça de sua mochila sobre o ombro ainda com o projétil de um sorriso nos lábios. Viraram pelo corredor esquerdo, aproximando-se da porta da sala de ensaios do Glee Club, empurrou abruptamente adentrando normalmente, passando ao lado de Santana e Brittany que conversavam – Santana fez uma careta inconformada com aquela visão enquanto a loira apenas virou para observar melhor quem havia passado -, escutaram Artie cochichar com Kurt e Mike Chang, virando-se para eles. Rachel sentou ao lado de Tina e Mercedes no grande degrau da sala, ao seu lado Puck, entrelaçou novamente suas mãos com a do rapaz, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Tina cutucou suas costelas, fazendo com que a garota vira-se para ela.

- O que pensa que está f-fazendo? E-está l-louca?– cochichou em um som quase inaudível. – D-depois que tudo a-aconteceu?  
Rachel sorriu sarcasticamente fechando os olhos para pensar em algo melhor para dizer.  
- E por que estaria louca? – questionou ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
Tina inclina-se para olhar para Puck, este vira para ela e sorri desdenhosamente cumprimentando-a. Tina volta a olhar para Rachel.  
- P-por que o que estão fazendo é-é errado! – cochichou novamente.  
- Errado por quê? Por estar me envolvendo com alguém?  
- Não, mas p-por estar se envolvendo c-com ele. – olhou novamente para Puck. – Você está lembrada de q-que ele fez com Finn?  
- Se não me engano, Quinn também participou disso. Ativamente por sinal.  
- Vou beber água – avisou Puck, se desvencilhando. Ela assentiu com a cabeça percebendo que não queria se envolver naquela conversa, enquanto ele batia delicadamente em suas costas ao levantar.  
- Ele e-enganou o Finn, Rachel.  
- Assim como a Quinn também o enganou. – concluiu. – E, mesmo assim, ele voltou com ela. Então, se ele pode voltar com a Quinn, por que não posso voltar com o Puck?

Tina revirou os olhos em sinal de negação, olhou para Mercedes que deu de ombros balançando a cabeça com uma expressão emburrada.  
Rachel continuou séria, olhando para frente sentindo-se vitoriosa com aquilo, encarando a movimentação de Puck quando voltava para sentar ao seu lado. A porta da sala abriu novamente, Finn e Quinn entraram de mãos dadas, conversando e sorrindo sobre qualquer assunto de interessavam só a eles. Imediatamente Rachel pegou uma das mãos de Puck para que este envolvesse seu braço em sua cintura, o garoto meio que sem entender – pois não havia notado a presença de Quinn e Finn naquela sala – olhou para o rosto dela confuso.

- Fale qualquer coisa engraçada – sussurrou entrelaçando sua mão com as dele, apontando com os olhos para o casal em questão. Puck olhou com esguelha sem ser notado.  
- Quando estava bêbado, me levaram para tomar um banho gelado, comecei a cantar e tentar dançar Single Ladies embaixo do chuveiro. – disse com rapidez.

_- Meu, ele não tá legal...__  
__- E o que você acha? Ele bebeu mais que o normal.__  
__Agarravam cada lado dos braços do rapaz escutando o cantarolar de "Uô,ô,ô, Uô, ô,ô, Ô"e o balançar da mão esquerda igual ao amigo Kurt. Tentou imitar os passos de dança mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e gargalhou.__  
__- Pára de se mexer, Puckerman! – reclamou um dos amigos que o segurava, apertando seu pulso para mantê-lo firme.__  
__- Não enche – balbuciou ainda rindo.__  
__- Vai, coloca ele na água fria. – ordenou o amigo ao outro e este concordou. – Para acalmar os nervos.__  
__- Vocês – Puck olhou de um para outro assustado – vão tirar minha roupa? Mas sem conversar primeiro, nos conhecer? – os amigos se entreolharam sem entender. – Vocês sabem que eu gosto de peitos e...Aquela coisa que começa com "V". Nunca experimentei essa fruta e não tenho a mínima vontade disso. Puckzilla só gosta de peitos e não desse negócio que vocês têm no meio das pernas.__  
__- Cala a boca, cara e entra logo nesse chuveiro!__  
__Empurraram o garoto com força para dentro do Box, abrindo a torneira. O jato caia em seus cabelos em corte moicano, molhando suas roupas, mas ele não se importava, entretanto, apanhou o sabonete ao seu lado e colocou próxima a boca, como um microfone.__  
__-Olha! – buscou a atenção dos colegas – Essa é a melhor parte, ó. – e começara a dançar outra vez e balançar os braços no decorrer da música que cantava freneticamente._

Rachel levantou uma das sobrancelhas imaginando a cena ridícula e sem nexo, olhou discretamente para o lado percebendo a observação distraída de Finn ao redor em busca de algo, e gargalhou alto, beliscando Puck fazendo menção para ele rir também. Foi então que Finn reparou. Assim como Quinn também.

- Ah, Noah, uma hora você me deixa sem ar de tanto rir! – comentou enquanto ele continuava sorrindo com ela. – Oh! Olá, Finn. – virou para o rapaz.  
- O que...? – Quinn não sabia o que dizer, olhando séria para os dois. Finn parecia completamente confuso com aquela cena.  
- Quinn... – completou.  
- M-mas o que...? – perguntou Finn tentando associar a idéia daquilo tudo.  
- Ah, Noah e eu voltamos. – respondeu a pergunta incompleta do rapaz sem saber se era aquilo mesmo que ele queria ouvir.  
- Mas eu nem sabia que vocês haviam ficado. – disse o rapaz ainda mais confuso.  
- Foi uma coisa rápida – disse Puck encarando de Finn para Quinn– mas intensa.

Finn olhou sério para Puck depois daquela resposta, tentando ao máximo ignorar o fato dele estar lá, ao lado de Rachel. Quinn permanecia emburrada, encarando os dois – em principal Puck, que olhava brevemente para ela a cada minuto – controlando-se seus impulsos, fingindo que não se importava.

- E... – continuou Rachel. – Agora faz pouco tempo em que reatamos nosso relacionamento.

Puck voltou a encarar os dois, agarrando mais para perto a garota, e esta os encarava com um sorriso falso e ao mesmo tempo triunfante.  
Finn não sabia o que dizer ou como reagir, visualizava o rosto sorridente de Rachel, assim como sua mão entrelaçada com as de Puck, imaginando uma situação plausível em que eles pudessem tem ficado em algum tempo no passado juntos e como ele não havia reparado nisso. Fez uma careta curiosa como se seu cérebro trabalhasse mais rápido como de costume.

- Mas, Rachel...  
- Certo pessoal. – Finn olhou para trás percebendo a aparição do professor do coral caminhando sorridente ao passar pela porta de entrada, olhou de Rachel a Puck, fez uma careta de indagação aos dois, logo em seguida foi puxado por Quinn para encontrar um lugar para sentar. - Tenho um desafio a propor para vocês.

Will bateu palmas uma vez para atrair a atenção dos alunos que o encaravam ou entreolhavam-se uns aos outros sem entender. O professor suspirou, colocando a mão na cintura e encarava os próprios pés por alguns segundos, voltando a olhar as expressões de receio que vinham de todos.

- Vamos lá, gente, eu nem falei como é esse desafio! – insistia – Lembre-se que as Regionais estão chegando e precisamos praticar algo diferente.  
Rachel levantou a mão entusiasmada.  
- Rachel?  
- Professor, é algo que envolve encontros musicais dos anos 60? Por que, O Musical Minha Bela Dama é esplendoroso! – ela juntou as mãos em êxtase com um sorriso nos lábios – Quero dizer, tenho uma forte ligação com a vida pessoal de Audrey Hepburn, que, ao contrário dela, minha altura é consideravelmente baixa para ser uma estrela, porém – girou os calcanhares para encarar os amigos - da mesma forma que ela fez, pude usar meu _defeito_ para mostrar a todos a elegância de ser...  
- Certo, Rachel, mas não será de encontros musicais. – interrompeu o professor um pouco cansado. Rachel fechou a cara e o encarou. - Vai ser um pouco parecido com o que fizemos com as Baladas – e, ainda emburrada, voltou a sentar ao lado de Puck, que observava com a sobrancelha erguida. – Só que ao invés de Baladas, vamos buscar músicas e transformá-las em um ritmo inovador. Por exemplo, – apontou ao quadro branco e caminhou até lá, pegou a caneta piloto e começou a escrever na lousa. – Será que um Rock pesado poderá ser mudado para um Country? - Mostrou as palavras "Rock = Country?" e "40 = Funk?"- Ou uma balada dos anos 40 conseguiria ser transformado em um Funk?  
- Mas, Mr. Schue – interrompeu Mercedes – Acho que isso não dará muito certo...  
- Claro que vai, lembrem-se do Mash-Up? – os garotos balançaram a cabeça em afirmação – Então, ao invés de misturarem as letras das músicas, vocês apenas irão mudar sua entonação, ritmo e compasso.

Ouve um silêncio estranho na classe, Will que sorria suspirou pela segunda vez.

- Vamos, vai ser divertido! – acrescentou animado. – E já que sozinhos será um pouco difícil, aqui está novamente a caixinha com seus nomes – indicou um caixa em cima do piano - e cada um irá escolher sua respectiva dupla. Quem começa?

Kurt ergueu o braço. Will acentiu e o chamou até ao canto da sala onde encontrava-se o piano. O garoto levantou e foi em direção a caixa, colocou a mão em seu interior e puxou um papel cortado de qualquer forma.

- Santana.

A líder de torcida torceu o nariz e bufou irritada, enquanto Kurt voltou caminhando pesadamente, insatisfeito também.

- Próximo?

Tina levantou a mão sem jeito. Foi ao local indicado e puxou outro nome.

- Artie. – e sorriu para ele. E este sorriu de volta quando ela retornava ao seu lugar.  
Mercedes foi em seguida, puxando o papel com o nome de Matt – que deu de ombros -, Mike Chang fez dupla com Quinn, onde ambos deram um sorriso amarelo.  
- Finn? – chamou o professor, despertando o garoto de sua linha de pensamento. – É sua vez.

Finn levantou, olhava para Quinn ao seu lado, que balançara a cabeça e sorria com carinho, desviou-os para Puck com raiva, rezando para que não o tirasse senão essa proposta feita pelo professor poderia dar alguma merda. Encarara Rachel por um instante – e a garota cruzara seu olhar com os dele, puxou o braço do garoto com moicano, ficando de mãos dadas – e sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Respirou fundo caminhando até a caixa em cima do piano negro, colocara a mão no interior do objeto pedindo a si mesmo para tirar todos, menos o filha da mãe do Puckerman. Retirou o papelzinho e virou para ler sua nova dupla.

- Brittany.

Rachel torceu o pescoço com raiva para enfrentar a loira que olhava para a ponta dos cabelos sem ao menos perceber que haviam falado seu nome.

- Bom, acho que a dupla restante será Rachel e Puck. – concluira Mr. Schuester aos dois.

Rachel bufou baixinho enquanto Puck procurava um ângulo melhor para apreciar as nadegas de Brittany.

- Era para eu ter sido escolhida para fazer dupla com o Finn. – comentou chorosa.  
- Qual é, nada melhor que fazer par com o seu novo namorado que está ao seu lado!  
- Puckerman, - começou impaciente, tentando controlar-se – esse namoro não é de verdade.

O garoto sorrira marotamente.

- Eu sei, mas não custa demonstrar sua felicidade de ser minha dupla. Sabe, - cochichou com escárnio – para dar mais ar de que isso é real.  
A garota revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

.x.

Apanhara o caderno de Matemática, mudando de idéia e substituindo pelo de Biologia e fechou a porta do armário com raiva, pois não tinha a mínima idéia qual era mesmo a próxima aula, dando de cara com Santana encostada ao lado de seu armário com uma expressão terrivelmente irada.

- Não sabia que você começou a gostar de perdedores. – começou autoritária - Se não me engano era você que atacava suco na cara dela.  
-Acho que isso não é da sua conta. – abrira outra vez o armário e resolveu levar o caderno de Matemática também, colocando dentro da mochila juntamente com os outros.  
- Ela é uma perdedora, Puck! Alô, estamos falando de Rachel Berry. – e estalou três vez o dedo próximo ao rosto do garoto para constar de que ele não estava tendo nenhum tipo de alucinação.  
- Sim, estamos falando na Rachel Berry, Santana. Se não me engano também, foi você que terminou comigo depois que viu minha conta bancária. Como foi mesmo que você disse? _Como mulher, preciso de segurança financeira.?_ - imitou o voz da morena. - Ao contrário de você, a Rachel não se interessa por isso.  
- Essa garota é um restolho! Uma perdedora de primeira!  
- Olha, Santana. –virou para ficar frente a frente com ela, com uma expressão cansada - Somos todos perdedores aqui, ok? Todos! Porque será que estamos no Glee, hã? - e a garota permaneceu em silêncio. - Aqui não tem nenhum melhor que o outro. Então, vai procurar alguma coisa para fazer.  
- Mas...Ela não combina com você...

Puck fechara a porta do armário com força.

- Sou judeu. Ela também.

Coloca a mochila em um dos lados do ombro e vai embora, ignorando a raiva da morena e toda aquela explicação sem sentido.

- Eu sou mais gostosa que ela, ta me ouvindo? – pode escutar Santana aos gritos a suas costas, mas não deu à mínima. – Você nunca mais vai encostar nesse corpo aqui, ouviu bem?

Realmente, que_ merda_ era aquela de ficar inventando tudo aquilo para não agüentar os desaforos daquela vadia? Era simplesmente deixá-la falando e ir embora. Fácil. Ele não devia explicações a Santana, muito menos ficar protegendo a _Ridícula Berry_ para se safar. Acreditou que todo esse tempo convivendo com _aquilo-que-vestia-roupas-da-tia_o deixara estranhamente idiota por pensar e dizer aquelas coisas.

Patético. Terrivelmente patético.

Puck balançava a cabeça negativamente, seguindo em direção ao refeitório. Avistou Rachel na mesa que se encontrava a esquerda, a dois metros da porta do banheiro masculino, puxou a mochila para acomodar-se melhor no ombro e foi em direção a garota.

- O que foi, por que me chamou até aqui? – perguntou ao sentar a sua frente. Rachel, que fingia tomar uma caixinha de suco, aproximou-se dele.  
- Acho que para esse namoro ficar mais convincente, você terá que passar mais tempo comigo.  
Puck apresentou um semblante sedutor e cruzou os braços.  
- Estou achando que você está gostando de ficar comigo.  
- Ai, cala a boca, Puckerman. – disse irritada. – Isso é uma coisa estritamente profissional e vamos deixar bem claro que é para o Finn e a Quinn acharem que estamos realmente juntos, pois naquele dia no ensaio eles pareciam desconfiados demais quanto ao nosso namoro vindo do nada.  
- E você quer que eu faça...O quê? – perguntou ainda com o ar cheio de malícia.  
- Que fique no refeitório comigo na hora do intervalo e que pelo menos me encontre em algumas mudanças de aula.  
- Quer que eu vá no banheiro contigo também, por via das dúvidas?  
- Estou com cara de que está achando graça? – a caixinha de suco foi depositada com um pouco mais de força que o normal em cima da mesa. – Isso não é brincadeira, se você ainda não percebeu.  
- Ta. – disse fazendo biquinho. – Então ta, vou ficar no intervalo com você.

Rachel observa alguém acima da cabeça do garoto e este vira para trás. Finn colocava a cabeça ao lado da barriga de Quinn, onde tinha um headphone colocado preso nas extremidades, fazendo comentários com um sorriso bobo enquanto ela acarinhava – sorrindo sem jeito - , o topo de sua cabeça com uma das mãos e a outra segurando o ventre.

- Sabe, às vezes fico me perguntando se ele gosta realmente dela. – comentou quase num sussurro reprimido quando reparou no olhar divertido de Finn ao beijar o rosto da namorada. – E se todo meu esforço não vai valer de nada.

Puck girou o pescoço para encará-la e bufou ao perceber que Rachel não estava mais ali e sim no casal atrás dele. Olhou a suas costas outra vez para deparar com a felicidade de Quinn.

- Então, isso tudo começa hoje? – perguntou.

O olhar de Quinn encontrou os dele e ficou atônita, Finn que dizia algo naquele momento esperando uma resposta dela, tal resposta que não veio,  
virou para encará-la e depois para o local que esta observava, com o sorriso sumindo gradativamente. Puck vira com rapidez com uma expressão assustada.

- Começa. – respondeu Rachel, atacando um pedaço de sanduíche na cabeça dele.  
- Ei, ta louca? – falou irritado, limpando a camisa para tirar o farelo.  
- Ataca alguma coisa em mim. Rápido! – ele não sabia o que pegar naquela mesa e única coisa que avistou foi uma maçã. Mordeu com vontade, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, colocou o pedaço que mordera nas mãos e atirou contra ela.

Os dois sorriram com ar maroto, Rachel atacou outro pedaço de sanduíche em Puck - que enchia a mão com cereais para revidar, jogando no topo da cabeça dela e esta sorrindo surpresa. – depois respingando um pouco do suco na cara dele.

- É na cara, hun? – sorriu mais abertamente, puxando ela mais para perto. Rachel por trás de sua cabeça, percebe Quinn e Finn os observando com a boca entreaberta, volta a encarar Puck que ainda sorria e o beija com ferocidade. O garoto arregala os olhos aturdido com aquilo, entretanto, fecha os olhos satisfeito, segura a nuca da morena com uma das mãos, retribuindo o beijo. Logo, a maneira violenta que começou foi trocada por outro um tanto quanto mais calmo, quase gentil.

A visão de Finn encostando os ouvidos na barriga da Quinn fez com que ela abrisse os olhos rapidamente, afastando-se de Puck. Observou a mesa que o casal estava, deparando-se com ela vazia.

- E-eles foram embora. – constatou ainda encarando a mesa, inspirando e expirando com um pouco de dificuldade.  
- Mas nós podemos continuar o que estávamos fazendo. – Puck fechou os olhos tentando se aproximar dela novamente.

Rachel o empurra com um pouco de força.

- Não! – afirmou agitada, meio tonta, encarando todos a sua volta com total rapidez. – Estritamente profissional, ta lembrado?  
Puck bufou alto, olhando para o lado e depois para ela outra vez. Rachel tinha alguns fios presos em sua boca.  
- Espera, fica quieta – Rachel para de se mover, tentando assimilar se era com ela mesmo que ele estava falando ou com outra pessoa. Puck retira fio por fio com uma das mãos, de um modo calmo. – Pronto. – e seus olhos encontram os assustados dela, ficando assim por alguns segundos ou talvez minutos. Ele sorri, pela primeira vez, com sinceridade, e ela retribui ansiosa.  
- É-É, acho que devemos ir embora daqui.

E ele concorda.

Ambos se recompõem, ele tentando captar o por que de sorrir daquela forma e ela prendendo a respiração sem compreender a razão de estar tão afoita, e caminharam em extremidades opostas.

* * *

Si maior (abreviatura no sistema europeu Si ; e no sistema americano B) é a tonalidade que consiste na escala maior de si. A sua tonalidade relativa é Sol sustenido menor, e a sua tonalidade paralela é si menor. Frédéric Chopin considerava-a como uma das mais fáceis de tocar, argumentando que era mais fácil para os dedos aceder às teclas negras; por isso costumava frequentemente recomendar a sua aprendizagem aos estudantes de piano iniciados. **COMPOSIÇÕES: **_Penny Lane - The Beatles; The Boxer - Simon and Garfunkel; Take A Chance On Me - ABBA; Dancing In The Dark - Bruce Springsteen; Yellow - Coldplay._


End file.
